


Sleep, don't dream

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Doesn't Know, Comfort, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Chloe wakes up to Lucifer having a nightmare.  She manages to sooth them both back to sleep.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Sleep, don't dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things to point out, this is set directly after the action of The Angel of San Bernardino... I actually haven't watched the episode for a while so just assume any inconsistencies were intended and ignore them even though they totally weren't but I'm sure they're there.
> 
> I'm a sucker for the whole, comforting a companion out of a nightmare thing...
> 
> Also... I wrote this whole thing this morning, so if my tenses are mixed up or there are glaring typographical errors... Be nice and point them out so I can fix them when I'm not so sleepy.

Chloe had been sleeping soundly. Comfortably warm and blissfully wrapped in silky sheets that may well have actually been silk. It was almost impossible not to sleep well in Lucifer's bed. The thing to note though, was that she had been in a deep sleep, in the dreamless void of bone deep rest when Lucifer jolted in his sleep.

He jolted in his sleep hard enough it shook her into wakefullness.

Well it waking her might have something to do with his arm wrapped around her. Arms that were bands of steel clutching her to his bare chest. She was wearing a pair of boxers and one of his shirts as pajamas to this impromptu sleepover and he was wearing half of what she was. She drifted on the precipice of sleep, a single jolt and some cuddles not enough to keep her awake even if she would be mortified come morning.

Then he whined in his sleep.

Chloe squirmed in his arms a little at the noise. It was pitiful and horrified, it stirred her well honed mom instincts. She wasn't shocked he stayed sleeping as she shifted. The reason she was here was to get him to sleep after having decided to not sleep for a week. She wouldn't have suggested this lunacy were it not for the unhinged way he'd looked at her and dismissed her concern over him. Now, as she looked up into his face in the dark, having freed one arm so she could brush his loose hair back, she saw the glimmer of liquid on his lashes.

“Lucifer?” She questioned softly, trying to gently pull him out of whatever had him sleeping poorly. Then she cleared her throat to try again without her voice being so cragy. “Lucifer... It's a dream Lucifer...” She offered his sleeping face as he panted sharply several times. His hands were grappling with the shirt she was wearing, wadding up fist fulls of the fabric as he held her. What was he dreaming that was upsetting him so badly?  
  


“Dec'tive...” She frowned at his sleepy nonsense. He must have been closer to awake? His limbs were twitching, his hands grabbing and releasing. One large hand gripped her hip in a way that was both slightly painful and incredibly possessive. “No... no, no. No!” His whimpering denials escalated quickly until he was screaming breathlessly. A broken sob ripped out of him that actually hurt to hear.

She was not laying there, idle in his arms as he panicked. She twisted and got her hand to his ribs, shaking him softly at first, whispering his name. As he became more and more fearful, as his distress mounted she called to him more loudly. She knew he had needed sleep desperately but this was _ridiculous_!

When her sharp tone finally seemed to rouse him, her partner sobbed softly for a few moments. His awareness clearly lagged behind his wakefulness. “Chloe...” He whimpered softly, apparently to himself prior to regaining full consciousness. “Chloe?” This time his voice wasn't mournful but shocked and concerned. The lean man surged over her, pressing her back into the bed and _checking her for injuries_? He flopped on her, his head on her chest and his arms wrapped loosely around her, pinning her to the bed in a much more relaxed way.

“Nightmare?” She questioned, trying not to get flustered at his face that close to the crook of her neck. A muffled “mhm” was all she got out of him. His body was already going lax again. She reached around him, arm now behind him where she could pet his shoulder awkwardly. “Wanna talk about it?” She questioned softly and yawned deeply then blew the yawn back out, making her legs prickle with goosebumps.

“Mmm. Daniel'd murdered you... an I couldn't save you... even with muh wings...” He murmured as though he was already half asleep. “'At feels good... lower darling?” She smiled to herself and ran her nails over his shoulder which had him groaning in his nearly asleep state. She itched his back for a few moments then ran her palm over his back which had him snoring softly into her shoulder.

Chloe turned her face to her partner and pressed her lips to his forehead. She held him there, her lips on his skin, his hair under her hand, his sheets on her skin and his scent in her nose. She kissed him like that, like she would Trixie if the girl was in her bed, like she had Dan a lifetime ago. “Sleep Lucifer.” She whispered against his head, turning her nose more fully into the soft, tickling presence of his hair.

She's glad she didn't go with her knee jerk reaction when he had tried to talk to her. When he'd been comparing Marcus to Cain, trying to convince her the man was evil. It was hard not to get mad at him sometimes. But she'd glad she pushed past it. It's pretty clear right now... Lucifer needed her. He'd clearly been having nightmares about being an angel... and all the angel talk in the news right now was clearly getting to him. Maybe that's what started this whole thing? Nightmares.

She sighs contentedly. Pushing away thoughts and reasons.

She won't wake like that again, she knows. She'll wake up splayed on the other side of the bed or with him already up and out of the sheets or with a pillow over one of their heads... But at this moment, as she's drifting back off to sleep again, it's even more comfortable than it was before. He's all loose limbs and she's comfortably warm under his weight.

His tearful, fearful moment has passed and her worry has bled out. His eccentricities are elsewhere, he's silent so there are no metaphors, no devil talk. Just her partner who needed sleep after nearly having a total mental breakdown. Without all the pomp? She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. ^o^ Hope you enjoyed my little morning flight of fancy. 
> 
> It's tax day... So today sucks for many people... But trust me when I say... It sucks for no one as bad as it does for people who make a living at taxes. If you're doing your taxes in a rush today? Remember to be nice to the person helping you. They are working long hours today.


End file.
